Will to Continue
by FantasyLight
Summary: Clan heirs can have a cushy life, a hard life, a stressful life, but some have lives they wish they could escape. Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto are such clan heirs. How will their lonely and detrimental view on life change upon meeting? Will Naruto be accepted, will Sasuke be more open, will Hinata grow confident, and will Kakashi break down his defenses?
1. Chapter 1

The life of a clan heir is a life that demands an immense amount of dedication and perseverance. Contrary to what most people might believe constituted the life of a clan heir, clan heirs have a tight schedule that they are expected to maintain with dignity and grace.

Konoha was one of the hidden villages that was filled with powerful clans. These clans were the Hyūga, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Sarutobi Clans. Each clan had its own specialized techniques that had garnered respect all over the Elemental Nations. With the growth of these clans, others were lost in obscurity.

The Uchiha Clan had once been one of the strongest clans but after the massacre of every Uchiha with the exception of two, they had lost face.

Similarly, years before, the Hatake Clan, a modest yet powerful clan dwindled down to one sole heir.

Now many would say that a single person did not constitute a clan, but the insistence that these sole heirs would revive their clans allowed these heirs to carry on with their clans. Here is where our story begins.

* * *

The Uchiha Clan had two remaining members, brothers in fact. The elder, Itachi, had been the one who dwindled down their numbers. The youngest, Sasuke, was the sole Uchiha that could be found in Konoha. This young heir was treated with dignity and respect all over the village. To any it would seem as if they were pampering the boy in hopes that he'd revive his clan and bring prestige to the village; however, Sasuke wasn't that stupid.

He was treated well, but for all the wrong reasons.

He knew.

The villagers didn't respect him, they feared him. In their eyes they saw him as a potential murderer. In their eyes he would grow up to be exactly like his brother. From what he gathered, in their simple minded logic, since he had no clan to slaughter, the only logical target was the village itself. As such, they treated him like a prince in hopes that this innate murderous trait would remain dormant.

The young Uchiha heir could only grunt and huff in annoyance and sadness. In his desperate attempt to ignore the villagers, he had somehow managed to socially isolate himself. In the eyes of his classmates, he was an arrogant prick that had a tendency to brood about life, year round. Having gone nearly two years in this manner, he had dug himself into a personality void. Each day, not knowing what else to do, he continued with the façade the village had grown to accept, even though deep down inside of him all he wanted was a friend.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, there lived another heir that had gone so far off the realm of normality that he spent almost every waking moment either in front of a memorial stone or an Icha Icha Paradise book. This lonely heir was none other than one Kakashi Hatake.

Having lost his father and later his replacement father figure at a young aage, the boy had grown up to be a very detached man that dwelled in the past. His perversion and constant tardiness were always attributed to his carefree persona, but in reality, he had taken up both acts as a means to shut the world out. Granted he had grown to like his novels, but even he could only read a book so many times before he grew tired of the repetitiveness.

Everyone knew Sharingan no Kakashi and the son of the White Fang, but nobody knew Kakashi Hatake the man.

* * *

Yes, the life of a clan heir was not an easy life, but somehow or other they managed to get by.

Unfortunately, one particular clan heir did not have the pleasure of leading such a life. This young heir often found himself as the center of attention even when he didn't try to be.

Having grown up under the intense pressure of hate and fear, this young heir had tried to overcome the adversity, but even his smile could only go so far. Being a small lonely boy, he had no outlet for his emotions and so they had eventually engulfed him and taken his smile. Still, not wanting to seem weak, he plastered a fake smile on his face every morning and continued his life. Sadly, the practice had become so common that even those few that treated him with a semblance of respect had come to believe his cheery personality.

Naruto Uzumaki was the name of the young heir that was subjected to daily maltreatment and ignorance. The constant spew of curses and the word demon had broken the boy at the tender age of four. Speaking truthfully, a majority of the villagers would throw a few rocks and kunai his way when they were in one of their emotional drunken states, but to young Naruto the attacks did not even faze him anymore. He had grown to accept his life for what it was. In his younger days, the hidden whispers and outright declarations of hate had driven him to accept his pathetic life. After all, as far as the villagers were concerned, Naruto Uzumaki was the village demon and nothing more. As he grew, his resolve only intensified. He was stupid and naïve in front of everyone, but in actuality he was a gifted prodigy. He hid his strength and knowledge, feeling that Konoha didn't deserve him in its ranks. Whenever he heard anything against him it served to reinforce his belief.

Naruto Uzumaki was too good for them.

Wait.

Scratch that.

Naruto, the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans was too good for them. That's right, Naruto was the heir to two extremely powerful clans and the idiotic villagers were none the wiser.

On his fifth birthday, he began noticing the physical similarities he shared with two of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha's history. The blond hair and blue eyes had been a dead giveaway since his fourth birthday and he always wondered how stupid the villagers had to be to not notice that he was a mini-Yellow Flash. However, the day of his fifth birthday, things took an interesting turn.

Naruto had woken up with no expectations, after all his birthday was always overshadowed with the Kyuubi festival. Walking into his bathroom for a morning bath, he stopped dead in his tracks at the image that was reflected in his mirror. As if by some divine intervention, Naruto now sported an entirely different look.

His once sunshine hair was now layered with a red under layer that seemed crimson. His previous confusion over his surname vanished as he touched the red layer of hair. After reveling over his hair, he had taken note that he had grown an inch or two. Smiling in satisfaction, his gaze had wandered to his face. He hesitantly touched his cheeks. The absence of his whiskers was welcomed as were the two red lines that had appeared on his cheeks, as well as the one on his chin. He wasn't stupid, he had only seen these marks on one man and that man was none other than Tobirama Senju. After some research, he came to the conclusion that his mother was an elite Jounin named Kushina Uzumaki. He figured that she and his father had kept their relationship a secret since he was hokage. Other than the two marks on his cheeks and the distant ties between the Senju and the Uzumaki, he found no evidence to suggest he was directly related to either of the Senju Hokages, so he passed off the marks as a coincidence.

However, later that night, having stupidly wandered by the festivities, he had ended up in the Forest of Death crying his heart out. After a confrontation with some unsightly villagers, the torrent of emotions he felt at the insults and hate they had directed at him intensified at the realization that not only had the Hokage not remembered his birthday, but he had also been lying to him about his parents. Deep in in despair, his crying only ceased as he noticed that all the flowers around him had wilted.

Yes the life of an heir is not an easy one, especially if your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prologue to the story. This will be a KakaNaru pairing, so if you aren't comfortable with the genre please don't read it just to write homophobic reviews or anything similar. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. INFORMATION REGARDING UPDATE

Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for the return of my stories. I will slowly be updating every story this week. So please be aware that there will more than likely be constant updates that will relate to altering my story summary, story title, updating chapters, etc...


End file.
